Healing Technique
by mythica magic
Summary: Kagome offers to give Sesshoumaru a massage. But she's not flirting, definitely not. Never. Sesskag Week 2019 Day 3 entry.


For Sesskag Week 2019 - Day 3: Flirt

* * *

**Healing Technique**

Kagome noticed it without really understanding how or why. It had just caught her attention again and again.

Sesshoumaru had pulled a muscle.

Or at least, it seemed that way. Maybe the Daiyoukai's joints were stiff, or he'd recently gotten a crick in his neck, but whatever the case, it didn't change the fact that he was currently rubbing the back of his neck, _again_. He'd been doing so on and off for three days now. Naturally, he'd been subtle about it, not making a peep of discomfort. Deadly fingers would comb through his long hair, feigning disinterest in the group's chatter, before casually rubbing the flesh or rolling his shoulder. The briefest flash of relief warmed his eyes before they were hidden by lowered magenta lids. The sight of it always made her stomach flutter.

Rinse, lather and repeat. Kagome was sincerely tired of dog demons and their damned pride.

She stood, having had enough.

"Sesshoumaru."

Approaching his slightly reclined position against a tree outside the hut, she met his curious, steady gaze. "Um..."

This part proved tricky. Though she considered him a friend, the demon lord had given no indication he felt the same. He visited the village for the sake of Rin and tolerated the miko's chatter or her tea offerings, but that was all. "I have this... healing technique you might be interested in." Kagome winced. It wasn't a complete lie.

"This one is not injured." He arched a perfect silver brow.

She grit her teeth. _Of course._ "S-still. I could really use your help by having someone to practise on. Alone."

"Hn, would your friends not suffice?"

Kagome looked at him flatly. "No. It's just for Daiyoukais."

Assessing her with an unreadable expression, thin lips curved slightly. "How specific."

He stood without another word, gesturing with a graceful motion of his hand for her to lead on. Kagome's heart suddenly went into a fluttering panic. _Ah, crap. I'm really going to try and massage a killing machine, aren't I?_

Awkwardly padding away from the village huts, she caught Sango's eye, who smiled encouragingly while bouncing one of her twins on her knee. Blushing, Kagome hurried up a hill. _Don't get the wrong idea, Sango._

This was Sesshoumaru. The cold-blooded ally who had aided them in the last battle against Naraku, who cared for Rin and occasionally saved them- but paramount in Kagome's mind was one thought; He disliked humans.

So he'd never look at her _that_ way. They were in no danger of misunderstanding. It was fine, totally fine.

Kagome led the way through the trees to the opening of a small, quaint cave within Inuyasha's forest. It was spacious enough for their purposes, and private, not too far away from a babbling brook. A mat had already been laid out, along with some soft materials to make it more comfortable.

Sesshoumaru shot her a look. "This was premeditated."

She sweatdropped. "Yeah, a little. But you could have said no."

"Hn," fierce golden eyes swept down her miko attire.

"Now uh, I-I just need you to take off your armour and hanjuban."

Sesshoumaru complied, flicking open the secures of his battle attire and lifting off the chest plate, before disrobing, complying suspiciously easy. Kagome felt her damned cheeks heat again and quickly turned around. "You're going along with this a lot less stubbornly than I thought you would."

"Did you think me like the half breed? Kicking up a storm over every minor thing?"

Kagome laced her fingers, thoughts turning to Inuyasha and their break up a few months ago. "No, it's just that you're quite a private person."

"Hn," his breath fanned over the back of her neck and Kagome jumped, glancing over her shoulder.

Lean, strong muscle filled her gaze. His chest appeared as built as she'd figured it would be, but the bold magenta stripes dipping low on his hips caught her eye. They drew attention to his abdomen, disappearing under the material of his pants.

Kagome drew in a breath. Certainly, a half-naked Daiyoukai was something to behold. Catching his gold eyes, which seemed to smile even as his mouth remained still, she huffed. "A-anyway!" She took a shaky step back, trying and failing not to get flustered. "Please lie down on your stomach on the mat!"

Now he seemed to pause, assessing the mat. "...This one does not like such a vulnerable position."

"You can hold your sword if it makes you feel better." She teased as payback. When he bristled, she decided to relent. "Alright, sit down instead."

This he agreed to, settling down on the mat and looking at her expectantly, back straight and muscles tense. Kagome smiled encouragingly, before approaching. He seemed to grow more alert the closer she stepped, claws twitching on his folded knees. She wondered why he seemed so...keen?

Stepping around him, she leaned down to kneel at his back, settling behind him.

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder, expression slightly guarded. "What are you doing, miko?"

"My healing technique. Try to relax, and... please don't kill me," she mumbled, pushing back her sleeves. Reaching out, it took all her willpower not to back down under the heavy, intense stare he fixed her with. Kagome quickly grasped the silky silver strands of his hair and pushed them over his shoulder. "Hold this!" She squeaked, hating that they felt exquisite.

Soft palms then settled on the nape of his neck. Using the pads of her thumbs, she massaged the warm, pale skin, blushing all the while. Sesshoumaru tensed, a low growl escaping him. Kagome quickly moved to a lower area, using her fingers and causing the growl to roll into a low, rumbling noise.

Her heart thundered in her chest. Red cheeks deepened into a lush crimson. A part of her realised her mistake. This felt far too intimate between them. True she'd been held by men before, pressed up close to kidnappers. She'd been kissed by Inuyasha. Yet this was different. It felt personal. She'd never touched a man in such a way before. Why had she thought she could do this, again?

But as she kept smoothing her hands over the muscle of his back, Kagome began to feel the tense areas. Embarrassment melted into concentration. It was clear he must have been in discomfort, judging by the amount of time she had to take unwinding a bundle of tense nerves at his lower back.

She blinked, noticing goosebumps whisper over his flesh. The demon shivered.

"Are you cold?"

He straightened. "Do not be foolish."

They were silent for a time, only broken by Sesshoumaru's soft exhales or quick hisses of air he quickly smothered. Kagome became almost used to touching him, feeling the youki simmering under the surface of his skin. He felt so warm and smooth in some areas, yet hard and strong in others. Kagome could almost maybe admit that she enjoyed this strange closeness.

"Do all humans engage in this behaviour before mating?" He uttered.

Kagome squeaked, hands pausing. "E-excuse me?!"

His striped cheek turned, and he glanced at her. "Was that not the reason for demanding my presence, alone? In a secluded area. Disrobed."

"No!" She wailed, humiliated. "This isn't a ploy to seduce you! I'm massaging you. H-haven't you ever had one before?"

She'd figured such a prestigious lord would have luxuries open to him. By the look the Daiyoukai was giving her however, apparently he didn't engage with such things. It also occurred to her that she had not, in fact, clarified what they'd be doing together.

Light fingertips strayed away from his skin, curling into her palm. Kagome looked at him uncertainly, caught between embarrassment and a strange flutter in her chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...give you the wrong idea that I was flirting or something. Should I stop?"

"Do as you please," he muttered, a wry smile touching his mouth that made him appear strangely discontent.

Heat curled in her stomach. Why did he seem disappointed? So unsurprised and jaded, like he'd known from the start there was no hope of her wanting to lie with him. Her mind reeled, hands remaining frozen. Outside, the chirping of birds nesting in the trees and the bubbling water in the brook sounded so much louder.

Seeming to sense her confusion, the demon quietly continued.

"No one is permitted to touch this Sesshoumaru in such a way. Not even lovers."

"Then why allow me to?"

Sesshoumaru turned to face forward, muscles locking. She could feel the tension radiating off him in waves.

Slowly, haltingly, traitorous fingers reached out again. This time, the miko glided her hands over the hard plains of his body, careful and considerate. She took more notice of the battle scars littering his skin. She knew from experience with Inuyasha's wounds that only the most fatal and powerful blows left scars on demons bodies. The rest disappeared, mended perfectly on their skin.

And apparently, no one else had touched them. Just her. Kagome looked at the back of his head, emotion squeezing her chest.

Seeing one particularly harsh scar that curved under his shoulder blade, a mad impulse seized her. Brushing her palm over the spot, Kagome dipped down and pressed her lips gently to it.

Immediately realising what the hell she'd done- Kagome reeled back, only to have steel fingers grab her wrist.

Sesshoumaru had turned, long hair sliding forward over his shoulder to pool on the ground. The sunlight behind him caught the strands of silver and illuminated them with a soft radiant glow. Inhuman, molten eyes stared at her, gliding down to her mouth. She could practically feel the heat of his gaze slide down her skin, warming it until a fever spiked her heartbeat into overdrive. Long claws captured her chin and held it a willing hostage.

The silky baritone of his voice dipped low and pleasant. "Will you tease, and say that was a healing technique just now, cruel miko?"

Heart thundering, her throat became dry when a sharp claw smoothed over her bottom lip, thumb grazing.

"I-I just...wanted to..." she murmured, trailing off when hot breath fanned over her lashes.

A wet, lazy tongue slid over her cheek, causing the miko to jolt. "Mn...?"

"I just wanted-" shaky breath hitched, blue eyes hazing as her thighs pressed together. "To make you feel good-"

But it was a lie. Or at least partially so. Hadn't she been masquerading under a friendly face just to spend time with him because of his dry humour, sharp tongue and wonderful way of emboldening her? Hadn't she been pleased when he pulled a muscle, because it meant a reason- an excuse to be close to him. Feel that which was forbidden to touch. In reality, hadn't she been flirting? Dancing around the subject of wanting him. Her body hummed alive, wanting the thing she'd denied herself out of so many things; fear of inadequacy, rejection, and-

"Silence," he uttered, nipping her ear. "If you wish to please this one, follow through with your actions. I refuse to misunderstand you. Be clear, and bold, just as this one has seen you be before."

Kagome blushed and leaned back. She then exhaled and set her shoulders, summoning her courage. It was a small thing now, tamed by heartbreak, but she blew the dust off it and coaxed her bravery alight.

The barriers of hesitation inside her mind fell away, and leaning up, her breath left her in a dizzying rush as she pressed her lips to the hollow of his throat.

Strong arms caught her about the waist, and she squeaked, feeling herself be pulled flush against him.

Kagome scraped blunt nails over the very skin she'd massaged, willingly straddling the demon lord. The more they touched, the more a feeling grew to towering heights, until her body sighed with catharsis right along with his.

_End_


End file.
